Wicked love
by miya1993
Summary: This is another short story but using Hansel hope you enjoy!


**This is similar to my Quint/oc but with hansel and a different OC. Hope you like it reviews are always welcomed.**

I was walking threw a dark evil Forrest I could just feel the evil sweeping out from each tree. This Forrest was cursed, sick if you want to call it. The once tall strong oaks, we're now sickly and had a odd gooze dripping from inbetween their bark. "I hope I didn't miss them I would hate to have walked threw this Forrest for nothing. I felt a dark presence behind me. I continued to walk and continue to feel the presence I started to run thinking, I don't have time for this I have someplace to be, but soon the person that was watching me attacked. It was a witch and I knew she was what caused this Forrest to be so sick. I grabbed my cross bow and shot at her several times. She doges three out of the five but two had hit her enough to slow her down. I roll to the side and she nearly missed me. I took out my dagger and waited for her next attack. As she turned and ready for the next attack, the butt end of a shot gun came colliding with the witch crushing her ribs and organs. She few back and the owner of the gun shot her in the head. Blood going every where I shield my eyes and face. I lowered my arm and stood up putting my dagger back to my side. "I had that you know didn't have to be all heroic about it" I say with a smile "well I couldn't just let some low level witch kill you" he said turning around, he hasn't changed a bit still the same man I loved for years just maturing a little. Getting much more handsome. I walk up and put my arms around him. He hugs me back and holds me tight "its good to have you back, I really missed you this time" he looked at me and kissed me gently on my forehead. "And I too, I thought you'd left and I was too late" I look in too his brown eyes and was happy to be back. "well come along gretal will be wondering where we are" Hansel took my hand and we walked back to the inn they were staying at. Yeah it was good to be back.

"Hansel it is about time, you came back I was starting to get worried" I heard Gretal say with her back to us. How she knew it was us I have no idea but I'm sure it has to do with her being a witch herself. A good one not the ugly witches that cause harm but the good one that protects others. Hansel let's go of my hand and walks threw the inn and up to the bar. Looking over at his sister "I found someone who you may know in the woods" she looked at him taking a sip from her mead "really and who would that be?" she said hansel just moved his head in my direction ordering two glasses of mead. She looked over and her eyes grew wide, I stood there with a smile on her face " hello Gretal long time no see" I said. "Kiera, Kiera stone" she said still in stock. I giggled and took a bow "At your service" the moment I said that I was given a bone crushing hug.

"oh my god it is so good to have you back, how long will you be staying this time?" she asked letting me out if the death grip she had on me. I pop my shoulder and roll them "I'm not sure for as long as you'll have me I guess, at least till some new adventure comes around". I looked over at Hansel as he comes to sit down at a table and slid the mead to in front of me taking a sip of his. His eyes never leaving my face I looked past his sister and her million questions and smiled at him. He blushed and smiled back I turn back to Gretal only to interupt her "how long do you guys plan to stay here?" I asked.

She looked at me "there are some children that have gone missing eleven in total. We were hired to fine the witches and kill them" she said. I nodded my head taking another sip of my drink, so that's why they wanted me to come, I looked back at Hansel and noticed he was looking deeply into his drink. Gretal got up to go get herself another drink and I moved closer to Hansel I place my hand on his lap and he switches his gaze to me with a smile. I tilt my head and asked "what's wrong love?" I asked. His and mine relationship was a open one. We never liked to stay in one place for to long and even though we didn't stay to get her all the time he and I both know that we will never love another person. Gretal would always ask me why I wouldn't stay with them and travel th world with them. I thought about it but I knew to keep Hansel focused I would have to stay my distance only coming every few weeks.

He put his hand on mine "are you really gonna stay this time, I missed you and would like you to stay." he looked in to my eyes "Hansel now is not the time, I need to go to my room I am tired" I kiss his cheek and moved to get a room. I paid for it and it happens to be down from Hansel and Gredals room. I open my door and look at the bed suddenly feeling heavy and made my way to the bed. I place my cross bow on the desk and take my dagger placing it next to my bed. I take my boots off and un do my hair from its braid. It is long and a golden brown I run my fingers threw it trying to un knott it. When I wake up I'm going and taking a bath, I thought to tired to do it tonight. I lay my head down and soon I was sound asleep.

I didn't hear the door open and close or the person taking his boots off and slowly making his way to my bed. I open my eyes and look at my intruder. "What are you doing here Hansel?" I asked still sleepy rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. He crawled in to bed and hen I went to protest he put his finger over my lips. "I'm not gonna let you leave again and not tell you how I feel, I know we know we love each other. But I miss you and I can't hold back anymore. Let me show you how much I really love you Kiera"

I look in to hi eyes and pull him to my lips. Our lips locking together I love this man and he loves me. I will let my guard down just for tonight


End file.
